


I Will Follow You

by Lilianachan (orphan_account)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, FT 425, ft 424
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lilianachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had no idea who this queen was, what she looked like, if he knew her before turning in this better version of himself. But he knew she was coming. She was not ready yet. But she would come. He felt in his veins that with every hour that passed, she was nearer to uniting with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Into The Darkness

**I Will Follow You : Into The Darkness**

**Warning: ft 424 and 425 spoiler, ANGST!**   
**Dedication: iraj once again**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 

“Gray-sama!”, the woman to his right called out and he could not help but roll his eyes. He looked over to the pink haired woman. He had told her again and again to stop calling him that. The only one allowed to call him that was his queen.

He had no idea who this queen was, what she looked like, if he knew her before turning in this better version of himself. But he knew she was coming. She was not ready yet. But she would come. He felt in his veins that with every hour that passed, she was nearer to uniting with him.

When they were finally together, nothing could stop them. They would turn around the world and reign it together. For Zeref.

He knew the conversion to this better person was slow and took its time. His had taken six months until he was ready to join Avatar. But as soon as he had heard the pink haired girl, he did not care much for her name, call him Gray-sama, he felt the first spark of her. She would awaken. And if it took her just as long as it had taken him.

He would wait for her. Decline all the tasks the Avatar had for him. Because soon he would show them the true way of Zeref. Together with his queen.

He told the woman next to him off and told her that she was coming soon.

“But, Gray-sama? Who is coming soon?”, she asked ignoring his rudeness about her petname for him.

“My queen.”, he smirked looking up into the moonlit sky.

* * *

 

Juvia was sleeping and Wendy looked at her. Again she tried to heal her, to get her fever down. Wendy's healing powers were useless. She had tried everything. And had come to the conclusion that whatever it was that caused the fever, Wendy could not heal it. The only thing she could to was to go to the town the next morning to hope to find a magical pharmacy that something that brought Juvia's fever down.

She consulted with Carla quickly. The made the decision to take on the short journey now. They would not be gone for long and put a note on Juvia's bedside so the water mage would not have to deal with being left behind again. Quickly they went with an umbrella and some money.

Wendy hated leaving Juvia back in the hut on her own, but it was too dark for her to go out on her own and she had to bring the fever down. She knew what such a high fever could do to normal people, but she was not sure how Juvia's water body would react to too high temperature and she did not want to find out.

They locked the door behind them and went to the town. Hopefully finding what they were looking for.

Juvia felt hot. And at the same time like ice cold water flew through her veins. Her eyes and head hurt. She struggled with consciousness. She had to think hard to remember most of her memories, because her head hurt so much.

She was no fool. She knew she had been put to bed because whoever took care of her thought she was ill. She might be ill, but whatever she had it was no cold or flu. She felt the fever burning her and feared that it would get too hot and she would evaporate.

Suddenly there was an excruciating pain that shot through her. It started in her limbs. Her fingers and toes. Her hands and feet. Her arms and legs. All the way up to her throat. Her heart. She was biting her lip, tasting the metal taste of blood on her tongue, to stop herself from screaming. She could not stop herself any more when the pain wandered to her head.

It hurt. It hurt so much.

She opened her eyes and the pain stopped. She did not know where she was. She did not know who she was. She only knew that someone was calling out to her and she had to leave where she was to reach that someone.

She found herself in a room in a wooden hut. There was not much inside. A bed, two sets of clothes outside, one for a male the other for a female. A table with several chairs. A small kitchen and a door to another room. She supposed it was the way to a bathroom.

She looked out the window. It rained outside.

She needed to find him. Her king.

She walked to the door to open it and get out of this room. Only to find the door locked from the outside. This could not be possible. She needed to get out.

She tried everything to get through the door. She beat it, kicked it. She knew she was able to use magic but did not remember how. She needed to get through the door. She screamed out of frustration and clawed and scratched the wood as if she would be able to get through it.

When the door lock made a sound Juvia pushed forward. She stopped when she realized she stood above a girl. She must have thrown her down while opening the door. The girl said a name. Her name.

She remembered. And looked down on her bloody hands. Juvia could not comprehend what just had happened.

“Oh gosh, Juvia is so sorry. Wendy-san. She doesn't know what's wrong. Must be-”, she hesitated “the fever. Juvia must have hallucinated.”, she explained and helped the Sky Dragon Slayer up. Under the critical eye of Carla she apologized again and again and let Wendy help her inside again.

She felt so bad about pushing the other female down and could not explain her behaviour.

Wendy was almost afraid of Juvia. The way the older woman had looked when she stepped out of the door. She seemed almost feral. Her hair was astray, her skin flushed bright red. Her eyes had seemed white in the moonlight.

But as soon as she had looked so different the moment was gone and Juvia was back to herself. She let Wendy bring her to bed, give her the medicine she had bought and bandage her bloody fingers. Soon the older woman was asleep so Wendy could let the shock go through her.

She let herself cry and and Carla soon was by her side spending her comfort. She did not know how to deal with Juvia's illness. She noticed that she still had a lot to learn. She did not know what she would have done if Juvia would not have turned back to herself. Wendy shuddered at the thought of Juvia, that looked that way and attacked her. She would not have stood chance.

After half an hour Wendy got herself together to go inside to look after Juvia. She was happy to find out that the older woman was still asleep and that her fever had gone down.

Wendy decided it was time to close her eyes. Juvia had told her before that the neighbouring houses were empty, no one would come back. Juvia said it would be okay to use the sleeping possibilities in the neighbouring houses. She had had a long day and if she went to bed now she could push what had happened from her mind.

What Wendy did not know was that Juvia was only pretending to be sleeping. When she heard the neighbour's door open, close and then lock she knew Wendy had gone to sleep. She allowed herself to let out what she had bottled inside. The tears were streaking down her face. The first moment she had seen Wendy lie under her she had felt the urge to hurt her. It terrified Juvia.

She lay awake a long time with her eyes open. The room was filled with her sobs and the heavy rain from outside. She did not know how long she lay there crying but when then came the time when she was too tired to cry. She decided to get some hours of sleep, so her fever could go down even more.

When she closed her eyes and had almost drifted off to sleep the pain started again.

  
  



	2. Into the Depths

**I Will Follow You** **: Into The Depths**

**Warning:** **Nudity, ft 424 and 425 spoiler, ANGST!**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 

The pain was stronger this time and when it reached her heart, Juvia bit into her pillow to stop herself from screaming. She did not want to wake Carla or Wendy. She had a feeling she had shocked those two enough. She wished she knew what was wrong with her.

She could not concentrate on anything but the pain and when it reached her head she dug her fingers into her arms as if that would stop the pain.

She remembered opening her eyes the last time and the pain fading. But she also remembered what had happened after. Nonetheless she tried to hold onto herself and opened her eyes.

She felt like she was fighting a fight with a beast inside her. She called a memory of Gray-sama up into her brain and hoped it would stop her from slipping. At first she felt like her mind was stronger than the urge to give in.

Then, however, there was an image in her mind. The image of a man. He looked so much like Gray-sama it was hard to tell them apart, even for her. But his hair was different, his eyes were red and there was this black mark across his body.

The next thing she knew, was that she had forgotten.

The only thing she knew was that she had to find her king. She tried the door and to her surprise it opened. She had thought the other girl would be smart enough to lock it. She was about to head out when she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror.

Her blue hair was astray, beads of swat clung to her body. The white mark on her left arm. And the blouse and skirt she wore- she could not go to her king like this. She looked out of the window and saw a shallow river behind the house.

She decided to follow it a bit upstream, but before going out she took a look into the wardrobe of the hut. Nothing at all for her to wear. As if she would hide the best parts of her body when standing before her king the first time. She had an idea and as her decision was made she took the brush that was on the bedside table and, without caring for putting on shoes, went out.

* * *

Gray woke up in the middle of a night and a dark grin made it's way onto his face. His queen was almost ready. He could feel it. And she was on her way to him. He pulled on his dark pants, shoes and jacket. He remembered something, took it with him and then went down to wait for his queen.

The woman, who slept in his neighbouring room, heard the movement in his room and woke up. Gray-sama was up in the middle of the night? That could only mean one thing. That woman, whom he called his queen was on his way. She grit her teeth.

The moment she had laid eyes on him, the moment he came to Avatar, disoriented but swearing to do all for Zeref, she knew he was perfect. She knew he was hers to claim. Her dark knight. At first he seemed to like her advances.

Then one day, he suddenly looked up and grinned. He told her off. Told her his queen was coming. She did not believe him. This was just his strategy to make her leave him alone. But again and again he talked of her, even though it was clear he did not know who this queen was.

She could be as ugly as a duck for all she knew. She could be on the Fairy's side. She could be the one sent to kill him and their master.

He would hear none of it. It almost seemed as if he grew obsessed with this queen. And the woman despised it. Pulling on her clothes she followed him into the entrance room of their cult, staying in the shadows.

She saw him make a fire in the fire place and sit down in the arm chair that looked directly to the entrance. She saw him smile.

Then she knew. When this queen came around, she would fight her and win her Gray-sama back.

* * *

If someone were passing the lake the river had flowed into they would think they would see a water spirit.

Juvia was enjoying the feel of the water around her and she remembered her water powers. She smiled serenely and let the water go up into the air around her. The moon light reflected in the water and she danced in the drips of water that she moved up.

She took her time and when the moon stood highest in the sky she decided it was time for her to continue. She raked the brush through her long blue hair until all knots were loosened. She put the clothes she had worn before together and put the brush on it.

Then she started to walk where her heart was guiding her.

Barefooted and naked she wandered through the woods, her still wet blue hair clung to her back. She wanted to run, but she knew not to rush. There was a certain joy in prolonging their reuniting.

She felt the animals, whom she must have woken with her steps look at her, but as soon as she looked back they scurried away. They were afraid of her. And that was how she liked it. She was the dark queen, she would reign over Zeref's land united with her king.

No one was going to stop her.

It was about four in the morning when the door to Avatar opened and the woman, still in the shadows, was ready to jump forth and kill her rival. She was stopped however when she felt the magical aura surround the other woman. The aura rivalled Gray-sama's strength and thus surpassed Priest Arlock's by far. She remained hidden, but this was not her defeat. She would find a way to destroy her rival.

Gray was giddy in his chair as soon as he felt her presence in the near vicinity. He stood up when the door opened and gripped the item in his hand.

The moment his eyes landed on her he stared in awe. His queen was beautiful. Her naked body shone in the moonlight. Her long blue hair fell over her shoulders in heavy waves, her figure was perfect. The white mark that was climbing up her arm matched his black one. Her eyes shone white as the moon itself and were deep as the sea.

And a name. Her name was making it's way to his lips before he could stop himself.

Juvia.

When she saw him, her eyes turned bright and she walked to him with steady steps. She was reunited with her king.

“My queen.”, he whispered and she curtsied before whispering back “My king. I'm sorry it took me so long to find you.”

“That doesn't matter. We are united after all.”, he stepped close to her and she thought he would pull her into him and kiss her, but instead he held something out to her. A necklace. On first glance it looked like a cross, but when Juvia looked at it closer she saw it was a sword.

“I don't remember why, but I feel this necklace is important to me. I think you should have it.”, he whispered and Juvia smiled up at him brightly and nodded. She let him pull the necklace over her head.

She shuddered as the cold metal touched her skin and it fell between her breasts down to where the tip of it almost reached her bellybutton. She slung her arms around his shoulders. But she did not kiss him. Instead she just looked at how her white mark contrasted so heavily with his black one. 

“Come on, my queen. Let's go to sleep. I will introduce you to our fellowship in the morning. They don't know yet that they will, after Zeref regains his land, will be under our order. Don't let them know. Let them find out for themselves.”, he told her and slid out of his jacket to pull it over his shoulders.

She smiled at him and nuzzled into his side as he guided the way to his sleep room. They just passed another corridor as he called another female's name and told her

“Please lend my queen some clothes for the morning. You will get them back as soon as she has her own. Just put them before my door. That will be enough.”

Juvia watched the other woman, she must have been in their age, walk towards them from the shadows. The other woman threw her a glare before looking up to her king with a love-struck expression.

She raised a brow and simple nuzzled nearer to her Gray-sama.

She was happy. No love-rival could change that. Not to mention that her king and her were so deeply connected the other woman stood no chance.

Her dream would come true. She would reign over the world with her king for Zeref. Nothing would stand in her way-

Suddenly the pain and the heat inside her returned and she saw black spots. When Juvia looked up next she was happy to see her Gray-sama. Also she felt the embarrassment standing in front of him naked. She felt confusion. She looked up to him and whispered his name. He looked at her, furrowed his brows and sighed.

“I should have known you are not completely there yet. But don't worry my queen, soon we will be thoroughly together.”

She felt him press his lips to her forehead and lost consciousness. She collapsed in the arms of this twisted version of her Gray-sama.

* * *

 

** Rating went up because I had the sudden urge to write naked Juvia. Might write an alternative version that stays T-Rated. Dunno yet ;). **

 


	3. And You Will Follow Me

**I Will Follow You : You Will Follow Me**

**Warning: ft 424 and 425 spoiler, ANGST!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 

In the night Natsu, Happy and Lucy had rested in the woods. Feeling Natsu’s warmth, Lucy had scooted over to him. In her sleep she cuddled against the Fire Dragon Slayer. When Natsu woke up she found Lucy’s arms around him, her head buried in his chest. He suppressed a blush and when he found Happy grinning at him, warned the little cat.

He gently shook Lucy awake and when the blonde slowly opened her eyes and asked where she was, answered her that they were in the woods. She realised the position they were in and bolted upright.

She first yelled at Natsu for getting to close to her and when he explained that she must have cuddled to him in her sleep, since he was in the same position than the evening before, she apologized both for cuddling up to him and for yelling at him. He only gave her his usual cheeky smile and told her it was okay.

They were about to leave for Avatar when Wendy and Carla came rushing to them.

“Natsu-san, Lucy-san, I’m so sorry. Juvia-san.... she’s gone.”, she explained and Lucy swallowed the tears in her throat.

Juvia was gone? How bad had her fever gotten last night?

Wendy must have realized what her utterance sounded like because then she quickly told the others that it was not what they had thought.

“She isn’t in her bed any more. I couldn’t find her in the village. I don’t know where she has gone.”, the little girl was in despair. Natsu thought for a moment and then decided a change of plans.

“Avatar doesn’t know we’ll be coming. They can wait. Let’s find Juvia first.”, he decided and Lucy and Happy nodded. Wendy led them back to Juvia’s hut and explained that she and Carla had spend the night in the neighbour’s house, since Juvia only had one bed, which the bluenette was already in.

Then she told them what had happened the night before. Natsu and Lucy shared a worried look.What had caused their friend to act like this?

* * *

When Juvia woke up in the morning she wore a pair of panties that were a bit too small and an oversized shirt. She knew the smell that surrounded her. She would always recognize it. Gray-sama.

Then she remembered what had happened yesterday and blushed out of embarrassment. That other side of her, it decided to walk around naked. Through the whole woods and into this cult. Where her Gray-sama waited.

No he was not her Gray-sama. He was still Gray but he had changed. The mark had spread even more and had changed him. He had called her his queen.

Did this side of her Gray-sama love her? Or did it love her other self?

“I see you’re awake.”, a voice caught her attention and she looked over to the source of the voice. Gray.

“Gray-sama, what-”, she stopped when she saw that he indeed was still this other part of himself.

“I’m really sorry. I should’ve known you were not completely ready yet. But fear not you soon will become who you are supposed to be.“, he explained.

“But, Gray-sama! I don’t want to become that other person. I don’t to walk this path again.”, she explained and Gray asked

“What path? Oh you mean the dark one. I don’t know anything about our past, my dear. But don’t fret you soon will realize that you are my queen and that we belong together.”, he took her hand and she blushed involuntarily.

“Gray-sama, Juvia loves you. But she doesn’t want to become your queen, not like this.”, she told him, throwing him a sad smile. He smirked and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles

“But you already are my queen. You just don’t know it yet. Just wait and you will see. Until then be my guest. I asked Mary to bring you some clothes, but I fear they won’t fit you. She has a much more childlike frame. Not like my beautiful queen. But Braiya’s clothes should fit. Please take your time to dress, so I can explain your purpose to Priest Arlock.”, he explained and kissed her hand. Again Juvia blushed.

“How can you be sure I won’t take the clothes and run?”, she asked and he smiled at her. He smiled genuinely, no smirk, no grin, a smile.

“Because you love me, Juvia. And because the other side in you knows that you belong here. She won’t let you leave.”, he got up and like the night before pressed his lips to her forehead.

This affectionate side of Gray surprised her and she wished her Gray-sama would be like this. She sighed and when he was out of the room got up to change.

What Gray had said was true, she decided when she lifted one pile of clothes. Even though they were much more to her liking, the other outfit was made of black leather, it would never fit her. She still tried to button the blue blouse. Like she had thought, the buttons around her waist closed. The fabric there was even a bit too big. But as soon as she tried to close the buttons over her breasts, she found that it would not close. She also did not want to bust the shirt.

She sighed and changed into the underwear that went with the other outfit to find it much better fitting. She sighed in defeat and lifted the leather outfit up.

This was way too revealing. She whined but sighed again. Wearing this would still be better than walking around only clad in underwear or breaking the other shirt.

Contrary to her belief, the leather felt nice on her skin. The top of the outfit reached just to her ribcage before getting thinner and leading down. The skirt was long and had, like most of her dresses a slit that went up to display her white legs. An inch under where her panties started the fabric stopped. Contrary to her dresses it had a slit on both sides. The skirt started just under where her hip bones started, but like the top a streak of the leather fabric went up. The two strings of leather were connected by a silver ring.

Lastly she slipped into the shoes that stood under the smaller outfit. She had rather small feet and the shoes that were supposed to go with the leather outfit were too big. She was rather glad about that since the leather boots were too much for her. Even if she liked the way they went up her legs, hiding most of her skin there.

She put on the black heels and she thought about the woman he had met the night before. She remembered Gray calling her Mary and decided that the shoes she brought her were not really Mary’s style. She did not strike Juvia as a person that liked high heels. She was not a fan of them either, but since she did not think she would have to fight, they would do. She took a look at the silver necklace Gray had given her the night before. She decided to take it with her but did not wear it.

Then she went out to investigate.

She stayed behind the door when she heard Gray’s voice.

Another voice, one that seemed vastly familiar to her asked him

“So we’re supposed to believe you that Zeref made her your queen so you too could reign over his land? Even though he clearly made me the leader of Avatar”

“Yes, Priest Arlock. See it like this. You were created to show Master Zeref’s believe. To show the people reason in the form of a belief. We were made to govern the people, if they believe or not, for him. When E.N.D. comes to kill him and thus make a god out of him, you will be there to show his ways are the right one. To teach the children. We will be there to reign over his land in his name, when he cannot.”, Gray explained and Juvia furrowed her brows.

“I see. But why are you so sure that she is your queen? From what you told me she is reluctant to.”, the Priest wanted to know and Gray answered

“She will see. She will understand that she belongs with me. Our souls belong to each other. Where I go, she will follow and the other way around. She will realise that this way I can show her my love openly, while she would have to wait endlessly in my other form.”

A voice in Juvia’s head agreed and told her

‘ _You are meant to be. Just let go. Think about how openly he shows his love to you. Isn’t that what you wanted all along? Then remember how openly you could show your love to him yesterday. You didn’t need jealousy. Didn’t need to hide your body. He finally accepted you. Finally accepted the rain._ ’ it spoke.

The voice then chanted that she belonged to him over and over again.

The pain started again and she collapsed, keeping the screams in. The voice grew louder and louder and reminded her that the pain could stop. Once and for all. As soon as she let go and accepted that he belonged to her, it would stop.

And they would be one.

She could not take it anymore. Her mind set on the affectionate side of Gray. He would make everything good. He was her purpose. She was his. They would reunite, like they were supposed to.

With her last light thought she apologized to Natsu and the others and let go.

He called out to her and she got up from the floor. She looked at the necklace in her hand and slipped it over her head. Then she stepped out of the shadows.

She rarely registered the man standing next to her king. She did not care about him. He was only a priest. She knew Gray-sama had lied at him. Yes he would become the leader of the church in their land, but under their reign something like that would not be needed.

Her king’s eyes raked up and down her body. Desire clear in his eyes. She returned the look and went up to him. She put her hand to the back of his head, pushing it down to meet hers in a passionate kiss.

They were one. The King and Queen of Zeref’s land.

* * *

**As you might have guessed , this is where this kinda becomes AU. At least after 426. At least I know Mary’s name now.**

  
  


 


	4. For I Serve You

**I Will Follow You : For I Serve You**

**Warning: Lemon, ft 424 and 425 spoiler, ANGST!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 

Wendy and Carla had taken Natsu, Lucy and Happy back to the village and into Juvia’s house. First they searched for anything to tell them where she had gone. A note, or something. But there was nothing.

Natsu took up her scent and followed it outside. The others went after him. He followed the scent further until they reached a lake, where they found the clothing Juvia had worn when they had left and a hair brush.

“The water is washing away her scent, I can only vaguely tell which direction she went to... Could it be...”, Natsu trailed off and Lucy and Wendy shared a look.

“Natsu what are you thinking?”, Lucy asked and Natsu explained

“What if the black marks on Gray’s body are remnants of one of Mard Geer’s spells? What if a dark spirit has come to possess him. What if, after his change this magic sort of spilled over and possessed Juvia. That would explain one the mark Juvia talked about and two her change of persona.”

Suddenly Wendy looked like she remembered something

“Of course. How could I be so blind. There was a white mark around Juvia’s wrist. It was spreading over her arm slowly.”, she explained and Natsu’s eyes widened

“Then it could be that her transformation into whatever possesses her is already finished. We have to find them before they do anything stupid.”

“But where do we start?”, Wendy asked. Lucy furrowed her brows before pulling out the job request they had taken from Rogue and Minerva

“Avatar. Mard Geer and his magic was affiliated with Zeref. Avatar, it says here, is a dark cult that worships Zeref and fights in his name. Maybe they can tell us something.”, she suggested

“If not we can still bust their asses and finish that mission.”, Natsu grinned.

Lucy shook her head. Some things would never change.

* * *

 

“... And this is why Miss Loxar will join our cult to fight alongside Gray.”, Arlock explained. Juvia felt the eyes of the other cult members on her. She did not feel self-conscious. No she felt proud. There she stood next to her king, wearing his necklace so the little girl, Mary could see that Juvia belonged to Gray and that he belonged to her.

“Priest Arlock, can we trust her?”, a blonde haired man, who had been introduced to her as Jerome, asked and instead of the leader of the cult, it was Gray who answered

“If you trust me, trust her. She would never betray me.”

“Shaggy, give Rainy a brake. She looks good in my clothes doesn’t she?”, a black woman, Braiya, asked. Jerome looked Juvia up and down once before blushing and averting his gaze.

“Thank you Braiya-san for the clothes. I like them very much.”, she smiled at the other woman.

“Well, Miss Juvia would you please sit down next to Gray so we can start our daily meeting.”, the Priest informed her. Juvia furrowed her brows. This fool’s voice seemed so familiar to her, but she did not know why.

She sat down next to her Gray-sama, leaning into him. His fingers made their way to her bare thigh where they caressed her skin. She sneaked a glance over at him and found her milky white eyes meeting his eerie red ones.

It was as is the two were in their own world. Just barely she got what Priest Arlock said about getting notice of a guild sending out forces to destroy their cult. He also explained that a couple of new members were on their way to join their cause, as well.

“Zeref’s reign is not far away. He will come. E.N.D will end his existence in Earthland so he can rise up to what he strove to be. A god.”, Priest Arlock declared and thus ended the meeting.

Gray removed his hand from her leg and she was about to lament that fact when he whispered something in her ear

“I have to get something. Wait for me in our room my queen.”

the way his voice sounded created goosebumps on her complete body. The desire in his voice mirrored the one that was boiling deep within her.

She was about to leave the room, like her king had told her to, when a hand stopped her and pulled her to the side. It was the girl Mary.

“Do not think I will go down without a fight. Gray-sama will be mine. And no gloomy rainwitch can change that.”, she practically growled at Juvia who simply raised a brow

“I feel like the insult you threw my way was supposed to hurt me. I don’t fear you.”, and without another words she turned and ignored the pink haired girl.

With grace she wandered back into her king’s quarters, where she picked up a brush and raked it through her hair. She had to look perfect for her king.

She smiled when the door opened behind her, but that smile suddenly faded when she saw it was not her king, but the foolish priest.

“It has been quite some time, since we saw each other, Juvia.”, he explained and Juvia furrowed her brows.

“I don’t remember you.”, she told him.

“I see you dropped that annoying third person habit of yours. You got that from my brother.”, he laughed darkly.

His brother? What did he mean?

“I don’t understand.”, she declared

“Don’t you remember your own uncle?”, he asked and she shook her head

“I don’t remember anything from before my life turned into the right direction.”

“Ah well. Maybe the others will make you remember. Well I am sorry to have disrupted you. I shall go back to my prayers now.”, he bowed and made an exit.

Juvia did not know what to think of this and shook her head. She focused on brushing her hair again and lost herself in her thoughts.

She was pulled back by the presence of her king nearby. She could feel him walking towards the room and decided to pretend she did not know he was there. It would be a fun game.

She sat in front of the mirror, not looking up from her reflection when the door opened. The anticipation about what was to come rushed through her. She pretended not to notice him as he walked up behind her. She was still fixated on her own reflection and she forced herself not to look at him.

If she had, she would have seen his smirk.

She was forced to give him attention when she felt his lips on her neck. She forced herself not to react, she even swallowed the moan that was forming in her throat. She felt his smirk grow wider against her skin and it was as if a fire had started inside her. Her grip on the brush grew stronger and she focused on not letting him know what he made her feel.

One of his hands moved to hers and tried to pry her fingers away from the brush. The other resumed its place on her thigh, where again it drew lazy patterns on her bare skin. He took the brush from her and she stood and turned. The hand that had been on her thigh moved up and landed on her rear. She mirrored his smirk and put her lips to his.

Her hands slipped under the hem of his jacket and traced his muscles. In her mind she imagined the contrast between her white mark and his black. The thought aroused her only more. His other hand, that had put away the brush, pulled her closer to him.

She pressed herself against his front and opened one eye when she felt his manhood growing against her.

She rolled her hips against him and enjoyed the groan that caused this. She pushed away his jacket and after the piece of clothing was gone, moved her hands downwards. She traced the growing bulge in his pants with one finger. She ended their kiss and dropped to her knees.

While she removed his trousers and shoes with one hand, she cupped his manhood through his boxers. Once the only thing separating her hands from him was his underwear she looked up to him. She found herself looking into his red eyes, that urged her to go on.

“Let me please you, my king.”, she whispered, making sure her breath hit his bulging member. She felt a shudder go through him and pulled down the piece of clothing. She took in the image of his erect manhood and let her fingers move up his legs until she held him in her hands.

She was both his queen and his servant. And as his servant it was her job to please him. So she gave it a lick. It was slow and by the look in her Gray-sama’s eyes agonizing motion. Then she took it in her mouth.

She moved her head up and down in a quick rhythm. The parts of his manhood that did not fit into her mouth, she caressed with her fingers. She tasted the pre-cum leaping from his tip and was about to up the tempo, when his hand on her head stopped her.

“I don’t want this to go over this fast. Let me return the favour, my queen.”

Then he pulled her up. His lips went to her neck and first bit, then kissed her tender skin. His hands moved to peel away her dress, until it pooled around her feet. Through her black bra, he cupped her breasts and her breathing hitched. His lips moved down to the skin that was not hidden by the lacy garment.

Then he opened the piece of clothing and let it fall to the floor. He took in the whiteness of her skin, even that part that was not yet covered by her mark. While his right hand caressed her left breast and his mouth covered the other with soft kisses, his other hand moved down to stroke her thigh. When she let out a mewl his right hand moved down to join the other, while his lips granted her right breast with the same kisses the other had gotten.

His mouth was still busy with her bust, when his hands removed her panties. His finger passed her entrance and caressed the nub of nerves above it. Her mewls grew into silent moans, that she tried to suppress. When he removed his lips from her breast, one of her moans turned into a sound of displeasure, he could not help but chuckle at.

Her breath caught in her throat when he moved his tongue along her entrance in a circling patter. He continued the motion until he let it dip into her entrance, tasting her sweetness. Her hand was on his head and gripped his hair.

Slowly his movements turned slower, causing her to answer with disappointed sounds. Then he stopped them all together and removed himself from her.

He took the hand that was in his hair and led her to the bed. He laid down and guided her to straddle his waist. Then he bucked up, a message to let herself down on him. Instead of immediately putting him inside her, Juvia rolled her hips against him twice. Then she lay down on top of him and their lips met again. They could taste themselves on each other’s lips and Gray bucked up once more.

While moaning into his mouth, Juvia took hold of him and slowly sank down with ease. When she rolled her hips, he found himself bucking them up again and again. The friction grew stronger and stronger between them. And Juvia removed herself from his lips to sit up, her hands moved to grab her own breasts. She bounced up and down on him and her moans grew stronger and louder. She yelled out his name.

Gray forced himself to open his eyes and almost came at the sight in front of him. His queen was drenched in sweat, her pleasure apparent in her eyes. Then she threw her head back and he felt her clench down on him in a regular pattern. He thrust up stronger, meeting her with a bigger force. He could not help himself but empty his load into her.

He took his manhood out of her and noticed that she was still aroused. Her orgasm had not yet happened. He could not let it stay like this. He was her king and servant. He had to serve her with just the amount of love that she had served him. Hey lay her down next to him and moved his hand down to caress her clitoris again. Her hips bucked against him and he quickened his pace. Her moans grew louder again and soon her thrusts against his hand quickened up. He pressed his mouth against hers as her felt her shudder against him and muted her loudest moan yet. Her toes were curled.

She returned the kiss as soon as she got down from her high. After separating, they stayed together in an embrace for some time. She was curled up against his side, her head on his chest.

Unfortunately he knew they had to get up and wash up. He knew that Priest Arlock was going to expect them soon, for the prayer he forced the members of Avatar to take place in. Reluctantly he sighed and got up, moving to the adjoined bathroom. Juvia followed him and smiled seductively

“Ready for round two, Gray-sama?”

* * *

 

Not far away from the guild Sabertooth, several members of the magical council detention corps had made their camp. A small female ran up to the commander’s tent and burst in without making him aware of her presence

“Gajeel! I just found out, that Natsu, Lu-chan and Happy took a mission from Rogue and Minerva! It is about Avatar.”, she explained, trying to catch her breath

“Shrimp what did I tell you about knocking? And please call me Sir! Gehee”, the commander answered.

“Time to bust these Avatar people up. Can’t have the flame brain win over this.”, he added and stood up.

* * *

 

**Wohooo a lemon. I have no idea where that came from. Hahaha. Gajeel and Levy (and of course Lily, who has yet to make an entrance) will join the course now too. Just felt like including Gajeel... gehee** .

  
  



	5. Wherever You Go

**I Will Follow You** **: Wherever You Go**

**Warning:** **ft 424 and 425 spoiler, ANGST!**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 

“It must be around here somewhere.”, Lucy observed then took a look back at the map.

Natsu nodded and sniffed the air, as did Wendy.

“I can smell her faintly. She was here, but I dunno. It’s like she walked by here ages ago.”, he explained.

They had just rounded a corner, when a bunch of Rune Knights surrounded them.

Lucy blanched. They surely weren’t there to arrest them for what Natsu did in Crocus, were they?

“Stop right where you are.”, a deep voice called out and Charla and Happy looked at each other. They knew the voice.

A man dropped down right in front of Natsu. Only it was not a man but a feline, standing on two legs, as tall as a human. Pantherlily.

He was clad in clothes similar to the Rune Knights, but still different and his sword was fastened with a white belt.

“We cannot let you pass by this point.”, he explained but Natsu only rolled his eyes

“Come on, Lily, let us through we needa go there and get Juvia and Icepants.”, he declared and the cat furrowed his brows.

“Juvia and Gray, you say.”, he sighed and contemplated for a moment before he gave the knights around him a sign to dismiss them.

“Please follow me. This information may be important to our mission. Better inform the Captain.”

* * *

 

After that shower, which had, due to round two, longer than either had thought it would, they would have to hurry. Or else Arlock would reprimand them for being late.

However, neither Gray nor Juvia cared about what that Priest did to them. They were meant for higher goals. That priest could not harm them without pulling Zeref’s anger towards him.

So they walked slowly to the room the prayers were usually held at, their arms around each other’s waist. They just reached the corner to go to the room when they found Jerome also late.

He smiled lazily at the two others and quickly vanished through a door. Gray and Juvia followed. If looks could kill, they would probably be fighting against death right now, but neither did Gray care about Arlock’s rage, nor Juvia about Mary’s jealousy.

They took their place next to each other, but did not separate.

“Would you mind to let go of each other during the service, this is no appropriate way of worshipping Zeref.”, he called out to Gray who only shrugged. When every one turned to them he sighed and scooted an inch or two away. Her hand lay down on the bench between them and he put his on hers. But no one saw and Arlock started his prayers.

He was pretty sure that Zeref was okay with them being so close, after all he was the one to make them his king and queen.

Arlock was in the middle of his prayers when he suddenly jerked back.

“We have to evacuate. Master Zeref tells me there are forces which are planning to attack us. Our cult is not strong enough to deal with the likes of Captain Kurogane and the infamous Salamander. Please return to your rooms and follow evacuation protocol beta.”, he told them and the cult members took a look at each other.

Juvia looked up to Gray, who only smiled at her.

“Come on, my queen. Although I am quite sure that Kurogane and Salamander would be a walk in the park for us two, but if Zeref tells the Priest to evacuate, we should follow his orders.”, he told her and she smiled back.

“Then let us go, my love.”

Together they went to their quarters, where packing lacrima were waiting for them. The pair did not own much and the few belongings they did have fit into one. Since Gray knew the others would take longer, he took the remaining time to kiss his queen.

After they parted for air again, Gray took the lacrima and minimized it so it fit into his pocket.

Then he took Juvia by the hand to take her downstairs. They followed a long tunnel, that ended in a square room. Arlock was already waiting. The room was filled with silence and Juvia did not pay any attention, she merely nuzzled her face into her king’s chest.

They were waiting some more minutes until lastly Mary arrived with six or seven lacrima. Arlock shook his head and explained

“I have informed our new comrades about the new location. I will give you the coordinates when we arrive. Now please stand back for my portal magic to work.”

He proceeded to mumble words in an old language, Juvia did not understand. Not that she cared much anyway she was much to preoccupied with staring into her Gray-sama’s eyes.

A bright, purplish light appeared together with a doorway. Arlock opened the door and told the rest of the cult to go through it, since the portal would close after he stepped through it.

Gray pushed Juvia before him and she let go of her king’s hand to go through the door. She felt dizzy, her chest felt constricted, she could not breathe for a moment. Then she walked through another door and found herself in a similar round room. A moment later her Gray-sama followed. His arm went around her waist in a instant.

“Please take your time find your rooms and store your things away. We will meet for dinner in two hours and will continue our daily prayer afterwards.”, Arlock told them.

Gray and Juvia were quick to find their rooms, now with a more thoroughly stuffed closet. They put the things they brought and Juvia went up to Gray from behind.

“What do you suppose we so with our remaining time, my king?”, she asked and he answered her by turning and pulling her towards the bed.

* * *

 

“I’d never thought I’d see you being part of the Council, Ironbrain.”, Natsu said once Lily had brought them to the Captain, i.e. Gajeel. They were about to share the information they had right away, but Gajeel told them to wait for Lily to get the other Lieutenant.

“Yeah, dunno. Seemed the right thing to do. Anyone wants coffee. It’s not that great though, the rainwoman never told me how to make it as strong as hers.”, he shrugged and the group before him shook their heads

“Suit ya self.”, Gajeel shrugged and poured three cups.

The mages and Exceeds in the tent spent the next five minutes sharing what they had done and experienced in the past year.

Then a loud, female and familiar voice came to their ears.

“I don’t care if he’s my Captain, Lily. He gives me top priority task and then when I’m almost finished with it he comes and tells me to drop it.”, this was followed by a knock.

Gajeel grinned “Come in.” and turned back to the others

“May I present you, Lieutenant Shrimp. Gehee.”

“I thought I told you not to- Lu-chan!”, it was Levy who came into the room and promptly hurried to hug Lucy.

After she ended the embrace she looked at Gajeel.

“So what is this about?”, she asked and Gajeel shrugged

“Dunno wanted t’wait for ya. Lily said summin about them havin’ information regarding Avatar.”

Lucy sighed “Well not really but we have a theory... It’s about Juvia and Gray.”

  
  



	6. For I Was Chosen

**I Will Follow You** **: For I Was Chosen**

**Warning:** **ft 424 and 425 spoiler, ANGST!**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 

“So you’re tryina tell me that the stripper was hit by that spell, which caused him to be possessed and leave Juvia. The spell, after it had taken him over completely jumped over to the rainwoman, making her possessed and disappear. And all that is connected to Avatar?”, Gajeel asked and Natsu nodded.

“That actually makes sense, Gajeel. I’m not finished with translating that book you gave me, but it did speak of a spell Memento Mori. Zeref created it, so in case he would cease to exist there would be someone taking his place. From what I understood it can only be cast by one of Zeref’s demons and is sort of random. Although the attack affects all the mages in the vicinity, only one is chosen to get Zeref’s mark. This would mean in this case Gray. I have no idea though why it possessed Juvia as well, she was with us at the time and did not show immediate effects.”, Levy explained.

Gajeel looked at the small bluenette for a moment and nodded.

“’Kay. And what does Avatar have to do with this whole thing?”, he asked and Lucy explained

“We had the idea that Avatar is connected to Tartarus in some sort. While Tartarus was full of Zeref’s demons, that followed his every whim, Avatar is full of human mages who follow him. Both are affiliated with Zeref. But think about it, Tartarus called themselves a dark guild. Avatar is a cult. Whatever possesses Gray and Juvia will have something to do with Zeref. Even if they are not with Avatar maybe there will be hints where they are.”

“So you punks wanna follow us bust that cult?”, Gajeel asked and his old friends nodded.

“What do you think, Lily?”, he asked his First Lieutenant, who pondered for a moment.

“I think they will be an excellent addition to our team. With Wendy here, we can let our healers stay as back up, since her power is stronger than theirs. Natsu and Lucy are excellent fighters and Happy and Charla are perfect to go on look out. We could start the attack with Natsu, you and me on the first row, fighting off the first wave of opponents. Happy and Charla will use our diversion to look around the place. When the first wave of opponents if defeated, they will be back and inform us about the layout of Avatar base. Lucy, Levy and Wendy will then join us and we will look for the higher ups in the cult.”, Lily explained and every one nodded.

“I have one demand. I get to be the one who kicks the ice pants’ brain to functioning properly.”, Natsu told Gajeel, with a dangerous glint in his eyes. The Captain shrugged

“As long as I get to beat some sense into the rainwoman.”

With that the two Dragon Slayers nodded and Levy exclaimed

“Oh my, I almost forgot. To make your working with us official and that you will not be held accustomed for whatever happens during the fight, you need to wear Council uniforms. Don’t worry you can have them customized.”, she smiled.

“Please follow me. Gajeel I think you should tell the troops of our plan.”, she advised and Gajeel only tsk-ed.

“You can’t order me around, woman. I’m the Captain.”, he told her and she only rolled her eyes.

Lucy and Wendy giggled at Lily’s whispered comment

“You might be the captain, but that doesn’t change that she’s got you whipped.”

* * *

 

“...And thus may all our deeds may done for you, for you shall grant us your power to put the world to dark.”, Arlock finished gravely and Gray, knowing that the prayer was over now, put his arm around Juvia instantly. She answered by nuzzling into his side.

“What happens now, Gray-sama?”, Juvia asked and Gray shrugged

“Usually we get together without Arlock, drink a couple of beers and go to bed.”

“Could we not skip the beers and head to bed straight away?”, she whispered and stroked her fingers up his arm. He smirked but shook his head

“I fear not, my love. We need to show them how worthy you are, so they will follow us when time has come.”, he explained and Juvia sighed.

“But afterwards, we have all night.”, he winked and her frown changed into a bright smile.

Gray and Juvia stood and while Arlock bid his goodnight, the rest of the cult members joined into a big group. Jerome claimed he had found a bar earlier when he was inspecting the place.

Actually every one, except for Juvia and Gray had gone to inspect their new hideout. Gray and Juvia were too busy breaking in their new bed.

Jerome showed them the way and instantly opened a barrel of beer. They sat down in the more or less comfy chairs around the room. Juvia had to suppress an eye roll when Mary sat next to Gray and tried to chat him up.

As response he hole held her tighter.

“Who do you think these new members are?”, Braiya asked and every one shrugged.

“Arlock told me that I knew them. But I have absolutely no memory of my life before.”, Juvia explained and Gray smiled at her

“We’ll see if you remember them when you see them.”, he responded and Juvia smiled back at him.

“So you don’t remember anything before you came here?”, Braiya asked and Juvia shook her head

“The morning of my arrival is also a bit dark. But that doesn’t matter, does it?”, she asked leaving the others of the cult confused.

“I mean, as long as I am with my Gray-sama, I’m always happy.”, she beamed at him and he pressed his lips to her forehead.

“Stop calling him that. He doesn’t like being called Gray-sama.”, Mary countered and Juvia sighed

“Maybe not by you. But he hasn’t complained yet, so I guess it’s okay when I do it.”

“But that’s not fair.”, she whined.

“Why not? Maybe he doesn’t want to be called like that by you because he only wants to be called like that by his queen, which I am.”, Juvia answered confidently.

“Just you wait. Soon he will be mine.”, Mary shot back and Juvia rolled her eyes

“Yeah, sure. Come on, Mary even you in your love-struck state should be able to see that _Gray-sama_ and I are meant for each other.”, which earned her another kiss on the forehead.

Mary was about to fire something back, from her expression it was not nice, when Gray stood up, put his empty beer glass on the table and turned to Juvia.

“Come on, my queen. It is time to go to bed.”, he smirked and Juvia drank the last bit of her beer in one go before mirroring his actions.

“Good night everyone, we’ll see you tomorrow at the meeting.”, Gray told the others and pulled Juvia into him, before the two walked out of the room totally wrapped into each other.

“Even you have to admit, Poison Tongue, he’s been a lot happier since Rainy is around.”, Braiya commented and Mary only glowered darkly.

“That bitch should watch out for I will make her life into hell.”

* * *

“Is that really necessary, iron brain? These clothes itch like hell.”, Natsu said fuddling around with his jacket.

“Council clothes are not the best around. You’ll get used to it, don worry.”, Gajeel answered and gave Natsu the advice to open the jacket so the fabric would not rub against his bare chest.

“That’s better ain’t it?”, he asked and Natsu nodded. It did not take Lucy and Wendy long to come from the tent they had been changing in.

“Since everyone’s ready, let’s move.”, Gajeel declared and transferred his authority to a broad brown haired man for the time they were on this mission.

The main part of the troops stayed back, so they would not attract too much attention. Gajeel was the first to enter the church that seemed to hold as hideout for the dark mages. He immediately took a fighting stance and was ready to fend off who ever neared him. Even when Natsu and Lily were by his side they were watchful.

They stood like this for some moments until Happy and Charla came in, to go on look out.

“Why’s no one attacking, iron brain?”, Natsu asked and sniffed around.

Gajeel did the same and then growled dangerously

“Okay bad news: no one seems to be here. Good news, the stripper and the rainwoman were here. So we know that they are affiliated with Avatar. That means I will unfortunately have to put them in jail.

“Okay everyone, we’ll separate and search the premises. If you find anything, no matter how useless it seems, it could be a hint from our mole.”, he ordered and the group behind him nodded before taking off.

  
  



	7. ans Your Every Wish

**Warning:** **Lemon, ft 424 and 425 spoiler, ANGST!**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 

When the sun rose again, the five mages and two Exceed’s searched the whole place. Then Gajeel sent in his troops to search again.

Natsu had found several scriptures in one room. Happy and Charla had found a bar and a kitchen in another. There was still left-over food from the day. Wendy had some clothes ripped in a bin. The blouse was blue and smelled vastly like Juvia, but the skirt did not. Lucy had found a note saying now to follow them. Levy had found another note written in an old language. Lily found a weapon’s room.

And Gajeel found Gray’s and Juvia’s room. He suppressed the shudder that went down his back when he realized what exactly the room smelled off. He did not want to imagine the stripper and the rainwoman in _that_ scenario. He took a look at the pair of boots that stood under a chair and decided to take them with him. They smelled neither of Gray nor Juvia. He also picked up the white shirt that lay on the floor, both Gray’s and Juvia’s smell on them. And the brush with several long blue hairs. Juvia’s.

Upon returning to camp, Levy immediately excused herself to make translate the note she had found while the others sat around and waited for more information.

* * *

 

When Juvia woke up, she was surprised to be alone in the bed. Gray must have gotten up not much before, since the spot he had slept in still held his warmth.

After stretching in her lying position on the bed, Juvia yawned and comtemplated staying in bed a bit longer. She had just decided to get up and look for Gray-sama, when the door to their room opened and her king came in. He carried a tray with two plates of what smelled like omelettes.

“Good morning, my queen.”, he smiled upon seeing her awake. He put the tray on the bedside table and climbed into bed to kiss Juvia.

“Good morning, Gray-sama.”, the bluenette smiled after they separated again.

Gray set up a pillow behind his and Juvia’s back so they could sit up and lean against the head board. After both had sat up, he grabbed the tray and smiled at Juvia

“Breakfast in bed.”

The two ate together, chatting happily.

When Juvia saw both of them were finished she took the tray from Gray and put it back on the bedside table. Then she straddled Gray.

“Well that was the appetizer. Now I’m ready for the main dish.”, she whispered seductively into his ear. Then she slipped under the blanket, pushing away the fabric of his pants to reach for her destination.

She felt his manhood grow in her hands and engulfed its head with her lips. she bobbed her head up and down, engulfing more of him in her mouth. When she found she could reach further, she took her right hand to gently stroke the base of his cock. With her other hand she reached down and caressed her clitoris.

Gray had closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling her lips left on him. He let out small groans. His queen was good with her lips and tongue. His breath caught in his throat when he felt her moan against him. The feeling of these vibrations were just insane.

He knew he was shortly before losing it, when the door to their room opened.

Mary came waltzing in

“Priest Arlock wants to see us all-”, she stopped in the middle of the sentence upon realizing what she had just walked into.

“Mary! For Zeref’s sake can’t you knock?”, Gray growled and almost groaned when Juvia let go of him and lay herself on top of him.

“I’m sorry, how could I have known that you two were-”, Mary began but Juvia interrupted her

“You still could’ve knocked... Tell Arlock we’ll be down in a few minutes after we’ve finished here.”, she glared at the other girl, who was red from embarrassment.

Mary nodded and turned.

As soon as the door closed Juvia slid down his body again and took his boner into her mouth again. This time Gray threw back the blanket to look at her. He knew he was soon reaching his limit and way about to push her away to pleasure her as well. Only she did not let him.

She continued to stroke him with her hands, but took her mouth off him to tell him

“Let me finish this. You can return the favour later.”, she winked and put her mouth back onto his manhood.

She upped the tempo in which she bobbed her head up and down and fondled his balls. When she felt them tighten in her grip and smirked around his manhood. His fingers gripped her hair as he came into her mouth. Juvia felt the warm liquid on her tongue and swallowed.

She threw him a bright smile and he moved forward to kiss her. She moved out of his way and swung her hips and she went into the bathroom to get ready.

“Oh, come on don’t be such a tease.”, he called after her and heard her giggle in the bathroom.

Five minutes later, the two joined the rest of the cult they were part of. When they were all present, Arlock came into the room with a tall man, dressed in traditional clothes and with black and white hair. Arlock introduced him as Totomaru.

Totomaru, whoever he was recognized Juvia and Gray and smiled brightly at the woman.

“What a pleasure to meet you here, Juvia. I did hear from Romeo that you were back, but it still has been some time since we last saw each other.”

All eyes were trained on them and Gray felt the need to put an arm around his queen.

“I don’t know how you are.”, she shrugged and Totomaru furrowed his brows

“Toto-chan? From the Element 4? Phantom Lord?”, he asked and Juvia shook her head.

“I don’t remember anything before coming to Avatar. I’m sorry.”, she told him and saw his shoulders slump. Even though she could not remember him, he seemed oddly familiar to her, but she shook that feeling.

Totomaru was about to say something but Arlock interrupted him

“Mary, would you be so kind to show Totomaru to his room?”, he ordered and Mary nodded.

“The next step of our agenda will be initiated as soon as the rest of our new members come to us. Please wait a bit more. I will see you at the prayer after lunch.”. Arlock finished and got out of the room.

* * *

 

“I’ve got it!”, Levy exclaimed and burst into Gajeel’s tent, where the others were currently lounging around.

“It’s a message from our mole! They told us that they relocated because Arlock knew we were coming. They’re saying that they’ll contact us as soon as they have information of their current whereabouts. They also warned us about their two newest members. These two had been reunited recently and their powers grew stronger the moment they were together. These two might be the strongest opponents in the cult.”, Levy explained.

“I hate all this waitin. Can’t do anythin. That’s frustratin’!”, Gajeel exclaimed and Natsu nodded.

“Do you reckon the mole is talking about Gray and Juvia?”, Lucy asked and Wendy answered

“Now that I think of it, it was only a moment after all, but Juvia’s magic ability seemed to have grown stronger when I saw her back then.”

“Doesn’t matter, I’ll still be able to kick the ice pants’ ass.”, Natsu yelled and spit fire, which earned him a hit on the head by Gajeel.

“How about while we wait we train a bit t’gether. I’d like ta see ya new tricks Salamander.”, Gajeel grinned and Natsu was diverted by the idea of fighting Gajeel. Something good to pass his time.

  
  



	8. And No One Else

******Warning:** **ft 424 and 425 spoiler, ANGST!**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Natsu and Gajeel had started their fight. Flames clashed against iron, trying to melt it.

Lucy, Wendy and Levy wanted nothing to do with their fight and retreated to the older bluenette’s tent. The three Exceed sat at the side of the battle field, Lily back to his small form. Everything seemed as peaceful as in that moment it could be.

Carla welcomed the feeling of reality blurring around her. She knew that feeling. She was having a premonition. She let herself zone out and opened her eyes to the future.

She saw Natsu, but he looked different. Natsu was killing Zeref. Then his head looked up. The scene shifted to Lucy attacking Gray. Then an angry Juvia. Her rage turned greater as Natsu lashed out to Gray. Gray dead.

Carla snapped out of it with a gasp. She looked around. Gajeel and Natsu were still fighting. Happy and Lily were transfixed on their fight. Carla felt out of breath. The heaviness of her vision was pulling her down.

She studied Natsu. He looked so happy to fight Gajeel. He had lost a bit of childishness that he often wore in his expression over the year. Carla sighed. She knew what had happened the last time she kept a vision secret. But she could not bring herself to tell the others what had just been shown to her. The uneasiness in her stomach grew.

* * *

Gray had wanted to repay his queen for the pleasure she brought him a few moments ago. He wanted to return to their chamber and make sweet love to her.

But she did not seem to follow his wishes. She stayed in the conference room, talking to Braiya and Jerome and he grit his teeth.

He was about to growl at Abel, who was chuckling at his antics, when the alarm lacrima told them there were intruders.

The group separated to go to the different entrances to their lair. Juvia, Gray, Jerome and Braiya covered the North entrance. They rushed there and when they found two figures standing in the door, they got ready to fight.

“If that isn’t Juvia-sama. Long time not see, oui?”, a voice, that like Totomaru’s sounded oddly familiar, spoke.

“Who are you?”, she called out and the voice responded

“Sacre Bleu, it has been some years but don’t you remember your old team mates?”

“No, she doesn’t. Now tell us who you are or I will freeze you.”, Gray retorted next to her,his teeth gritted.

“Monsieur Sol, how could she forget us, this is sooo saaad.”, a weeping voice told the other, who was now identified as a Monsieur Sol.

The four cult members lowered their arms, when Priest Arlock walked by them.

“How good it is to see you, old friends. Totomaru has already told me you would soon be here. I’m sorry I was not there to tell my friends. These are Sol and Aria. Together with Totomaru and Juvia they will reform Phantom Lord’s Element Four. We even have a replacement for Gajeel Redfox that will soon be here.”, Arlock explained and Juvia scoffed

“I will not fight alongside them. I will only fight alongside my love.”

“I thought you would say that. But please give it time. You will remember how wonderful you four were as a team. You will remember them and me.”, Arlock told her and she shook her head.

“Even if I would, I will follow my king, as he follows me. We are bound together by Zeref.”, she argued.

“We shall see that when time has come. Braiya, Jerome would you two bring our two newcomers to their rooms?”, Arlock turned to the two, who only nodded. The four walked down the corridor and Gray almost smiled as he heard Braiya calling Sol ‘Frenchie’ and Aria ‘Crybaby’.

“You would do best to follow my orders, Juvia.”, Arlock reprimanded her and she only rolled her eyes. Then she grabbed Gray’s hand and pulled him to their own chamber. As soon as they were there she threw open the door.

Only to find Arlock waiting for her inside.

“Get out of our room.”, she glared at him.

“Juvia, I know you have a great duty but you should not go around and misbehave. If you go on like this I shall return to my old punishment measured.”, Arlock sounded calm.

“Who do you think you are? Don’t talk to my queen like this.”, Gray growled and Juvia put a hand on his arm to calm him down.

“I know this woman far longer and better than you ever will Gray. I know that she will never be able to defeat me.”, Arlock smirked.

“Get out of this room, this instant.”, Juvia growled and Arlock shook his head.

“Not until this matter is settled.”

“I guess then we’ll have to start this with him watching, Gray-sama.”, she smiled seductively to her king and her fingers were quick to open his trousers.

“Don’t you have any decency?”, Arlock exclaimed and jumped up. He was ignored by both as their lips met in a passionate kiss.

Flustered and embarrassed the Priest left the room in a hurry.

“I guess it is now time for me to serve you again.”, Gray murmured into their kiss and his hands wandered down to squeeze her ass.

“I’ve been looking forward to this all day, my love.”, Juvia murmured back.

* * *

“I am glad you three are here because I need your help.”, Arlock sat down on the chair Totomaru had offered him.

“It’s about Juvia-sama, oui?”, Sol asked and Arlock nodded

“She and her ‘king’ think they can rule me. They think they can rule us. I cannot have that.”

“That is so saaaad.”, Aria cried. Totomaru sighed. He was kind of happy to have the Element Four reunited, he had missed his friends. But that the only vaguely sane member, aside from him, did not want to have anything to do with them.

“I think that they want to kill me if I get in their way. So what we have to do is prevent them from doing so. After the kurogane replacement will join us tomorrow we will initiate the next phase in our plan to start Zeref’s world order. You will all be vulnerable but I am certain that you can stop Juvia and remind her of my greatness.”, the priest explained. Totomaru furrowed his brow

“So what is your problem with her leading this with her king, if that’s what Zeref wants?”, he asked and Arlock scoffed

“To rule his land in Zeref’s way should be my privilege. I have followed him for nine years, she has not even followed him for nine days. Even worse she and that king of hers wanted to stop his plan when they were still Fairies. I cannot have that. They have to see _my_ greatness.”, he explained.

Unbeknownst to anyone in the room was that a figure in the shadows listened to their every word. “So that’s how it is.”, they mumbled and walked back into the shadows.

* * *

“Captain Kurogane, Lieutenants Lily and Shrimp! Two notes reached us!”, one of Gajeel’s man came running, intercepting the fight between Gajeel and Natsu. Gajeel pushed Natsu to the side and walked over to the man.

“What do they say?”, he asked when he saw Levy emerge from her tent. She was glaring at him, mostly because she was called Lieutenant Shrimp.

“One is in an old language, the other tells us to hurry to Avatar, because tomorrow the ‘dark phase’ will happen, after which it will be hard for the spies to report back to camp.”, the man explained. Wordlessly Levy took the other note and disappeared into her tent to translate it.

Natsu turned to Gajeel

“When would you have told us that you have two moles in there?”, he asked and Gajeel shrugged

“Dunno. Never came up. I don’t even think the two know that the other’s also spyin on us. If you waltzed in there and gave away their status with your stupidity, that’d risked their life and our information sources.”; he explained.

“Now come on, let’s get a bit to eat while the shrimp is translatin’ that note. I just hope she’s quick enough b’fre it’s too late.”, he led his friends to the food tent.

  
  



	9. And I Am Yours

**Warning:** **ft 424 and 425 spoiler, ANGST!**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 

“Where’d the iron brain go now?”, Natsu asked after he had gotten some food and returned to the group, now consiting of the two Exceeds, Wendy and Lucy.

Lily and Lucy shared a mischievous look and Wendy smiled

“He went to bring Levy-san food. He said she’d forget to eat if she’s concentrated and he doesn’t remind her.”

Happy grinned widely

“He liiiiiiikkkkeeess her.”

Natsu then turned to Lily

“That reminds me. Is there something going on between the two of them?”, he asked and Lily shrugged, sipping on his kiwi juice

“I don’t know. He likes her, and I am certain she reciprocates the feeling. But if they are together, they’re keeping it secret. Why are you asking?”

“’Cause they smell faintly like the other. I mean that can happen when you’re living t’gether, I’m sure it’s the same with ice pants and Juvia.”, Natsu explained.

“I don’t know if it’s anything to go by, but one morning last week, Gajeel wasn’t in his tent in the morning. When I saw him next he claimed to have gone on a run. But he was wearing the same things he wore the day before.”, Lily smirked and Wendy blushed while Lucy muttered ‘Walk of Shame’.

“What’ca talkin’ ‘bout?”, Gajeel entered the tent with Levy.

“Your weird workout schedules.”, Lily covered up quickly, hardly concealing his smile. Gajeel nodded, while the rest of the group, minus Levy, shared a knowing smile.

“We know where Avatar is. Eat up and get ready. We’ll travel by Tiger, since it is quicker than the train and we don’t have to deal with two motion sick Dragon Slayers. The thing is we only have three and it’s two people max. per animal.”, Levy explained.

“No way am I ridin’ with Iron Brain. Luce!”, Natsu turned to his blonde nakama who only sighed. “Yes I will be riding with you.”

“Shrimp, you stick with me. Lily you take care of Wendy.”, Gajeel explained an every one nodded. Levy had a faint red adorning her cheeks.

“Happy and Charla, if it is no problem to you, you can rest with Wendy and Natsu.”, Levy turned to the remaining two Exceeds.

Happy asked

“We’ve got wings. Why don’t we fly?”

“Even though it is quicker than by train, travelling by tiger will still take us one and a half day. We’ll rest at sundown in Acalypha before we carry on from there tomorrow morning. Understood?”, Levy directed at her friends and all agreed.

“Then let’s go bust the rainwoman’s and the stripper’s ass.”, Gajeel grinned and it was Levy who added

“Gehee.”, which made her brush brightly, once she had realized what she had said.

* * *

When the clock struck 9 am the following morning, Juvia stirred awake to find herself gazing into her king’s eyes. His face was made up of a content smile and Juvia found herself smiling back.

“Good morning, Gray-sama.”, she greeted and soon enough his lips met hers. She sighed into the kiss. If she could she would never get up.

But they would have to. After the falling out she had had yesterday with Arlock they needed to do their bests to win back his trust.

Reluctantly, Juvia pushed herself up and saw her king’s face flashing with discontent.

“I’m sorry, my love. We have to get up.”, she gave him a last kiss, before rolling off him and walking towards their bathroom.

Gray groaned once more before getting up himself and following his queen to get ready for the day.

They would join Arlock in his morning prayers, to appease him. That would start at 9.30 so they quickly went by the kitchen to grab a snack so they would not turn hungry during the service.

To their surprise, Totomaru, Aria and Sol were also seated in the small chapel like room used for the occasion. Juvia went up to them

“I want to apologize for my behaviour yesterday. I’m sorry but I don’t remember you and I was in an odd mood yesterday. I didn’t want you to feel unwelcome.”, she smiled and her apparently old teammates exchanged a gaze. Their gloomy Juvia of the Deep, the rumoured ameonna, smiling? They had never seen such a thing.

“So it was a misunderstanding? How saaaad.”, Aria wailed and Sol agreed with two ‘oui’s. Totomaru smiled back and offered her a seat next to him.

“Thank you, Totomaru, but I think I will sit with my king. Maybe we can gather later and you can remind me of the old times.”, she smiled and the older mage nodded.

When Arlock entered the room, Juvia waved at the three and took her place next to Gray.

“It makes me happy to see so many faces here today, for I am used to speak the morning prayer on my own. It delights me to see you have realized the importance of praying.”, Arlock opened the service and Juvia and Gray stayed attentive to his words. They behaved their best as they sat there, no body contact, no diversions, not even whispering. The Priest seemed to be pleased with their behaviour.

Juvia and Gray found that what the Priest spoke of, a world of Zeref that would be better, more just than the way it was right now, was quite what they wanted to achieve as well.

When the service was over, Gray and Juvia moved to the three newcomers and were about to leave the room when Arlock held them back.

“My friends, please follow me. Zeref has told me that our last member has arrived. It is your duty to welcome him. Gray, you may leave if you wish to.”, the priest told the ice mage, who only laid an arm around Juvia’s waist to tell him he would join them.

“Very well. Please follow me.”

The priest went up ahead, followed by Juvia and Gray and with Totomaru, Sol and Aria in the back. They walked into what seemed like an entrance hall.

Just as they had arrived the door opened and in walked a man with dark blue hair. What was most striking about him was the tattoo which was located over his right eyebrow.

“Yo.”, he greeted raising one hand lazily. His bag was thrown over his shoulder.

“It has been some time, but I’m sure you all remember Bora of the Prominence.”, Arlock introduced and while Totomaru, Sol and Aria all nodded, Gray and Juvia shared a confused gaze.

“But in case any of you do not, I will introduce you shortly.”, the priest looked at Gray and Juvia who thanked him obediently.

The man, now identified as Bora, gave a laugh “Who could forget me.”

“Please, Bora, behave yourself. We have unfortunately a member of our group, whom I know should remember you, who suffers from Amnesia.”, the priest explained and the man nodded.

“That would be the only possibility.”, he grinned and looked around the group.

“My friends, like I said, this is Bora of the Prominence. You should remember him from when he helped Phantom Lord back in the day. Bora, these are, as you may know, Totomaru, Sol and Aria. Also our wonderful Juvia has joined our cause, as well.”, the priest was about to introduce Gray to the man, when Bora’s head shot around at the mention of Juvia’s name.

He looked the woman up an down.

“You are Juvia? Seriously? You can’t be. There’s no rain. And you look hot. Damn girl. You’re not my Juvia.”, he whistled and Juvia felt Gray tense up next to her.

“That is true, because even if I had been yours in the past, this has changed.”, she tried to stay calm and friendly. There would be no need in upsetting Arlock again.

“Oh come on, Ju, you’ll always be my Juvia.”, he grinned dirtily. He was about to take a step forwards to touch the woman, when her lover stepped between them.

“Did you not hear her, she’s not yours anymore.”, Gray growled and Bora raised a brow

“And who exactly might you be?”, he challenged.

Gray smirked before answering

“Her lover. Her king. She decides for herself whom she belongs to. She chose me.”

“Only because she forgot what a great lover I-”, Bora was interrupted by Gray’s fist heading his way.

“Enough you two-”, the priest intercepted “Let us gather the others so we can start the dark phase.”, he told them and the group nodded.

Now that every one was present it was time to awake the darkness inside them fully. E.N.D. was near, and so was Zeref’s reign. And nothing could stop them.

 


	10. To See the Truth

**I Will Follow You:** **To See The Truth** **  
Warning:** **ft 424, 425 and 428 spoiler, ANGST!**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 

Gray was still watching Bora warily when the group was ushered into the prayer room. Abel was already waiting for them along with Aria and Totomaru.

“Please my friends, stand in a circle around me and take each others hands.”, Arlock instructed and Gray quickly, before the other male could go to his queen, grabbed Bora’s hand. With the other he took Juvia’s.

His red eyes found her white ones. They stared each other in the eye when the circle completed itself when Braiya and Jerome linked their hands.

That’s when the memory came to him. A group of people in a circle, linking hands. A group of friends. His queen next to him, with her eyes blue instead of white. He furrowed his brows at the long forgotten thought and shook his head.

Before he could say anything to his queen about it, Arlock had started to chant a prayer. Gray found himself unable to speak as he was lifted in the air by a strong and impressing power.

He saw more truth about the world than he had ever done before.

The world needed balance. Between black and white. Good and Bad. Night and Day. Light and Darkness. Demons and Fairies.

Between Zeref and Mavis.

He saw himself in darkness, Zeref before him. Further away there was light. His queen stood there, studying him closely. Her white eyes watching him. Behind her stood Mavis.

They were the balance. They would not only reign in Zeref’s way but also in Mavis’. Both were keen on the balance. That was why they needed them to reign. Because they would, unlike Arlock, not prevent one of the options.

A power, deep rooted in himself and Zeref, surged through him and granted him power. He felt so strong. New sources of magic opened themselves to him. He felt so strong so sure of his power and his love.

Then there was a high whistling noise. The noise grew more and more disturbing until it physically hurt him. The noise changed and changed into a human voice. A female voice. The pain grew stronger. That was when he realized. The voice belonged to Juvia. His queen. She was in pain. Whoever was causing her this pain would have to pay.

He opened his eyes and found her on the floor. Mary stood over her, smirking.

“Oh I’m soooo sorry, Juvia. It seems like I cannot control my new powers yet.”, she explained, but her voice gave a hint that she was lying. She was doing this on purpose.

Gray was about to do something to help his queen when Mary dropped to the floor. Gray felt Juvia’s pain disappear.

“What are you doing?”, Mary whispered, now she was the one in pain.

“The dark phase made something clear to me. I control water. A human body consists 70 percent of water. Thus I can control the water in your body. And your blood.”, Juvia stood up. With a snap of her fingers the power that seemed to hold Mary down disappeared. Mary was out of breath and her grandfather, Arlock, rushed over to her.

Juvia stood up and walked over to Gray. Her right eye was still white, the left one had a blue colour. Gray found that intriguing. The next thing he knew was that his queen pulled him down so their lips met. His eyes closed as he enjoyed the feeling.

When they parted again they returned their attention to the people around them. Arlock was talking.

“My friends, I hope you all realize that the new powers Zeref granted you are not to hurt your comrades. I hope you know what you did is wrong, Juvia.”, the priest explained and Gray snorted.

“So you’re reprimanding her for defending herself? Look at your stupid granddaughter who attacked her first. What was she supposed to do?”, he snarled and Arlock glared at him

“I think it is time the two of you thought about the group more. We’re a team.”, he explained and Juvia laughed

“Is that what Zeref told you? You have no idea what this whole thing is about. This is about him reigning. His ideas to be fulfilled. He showed us what will come. We will sit on the throne governing in his name. And you will be beneath us on the floor. You’re weak. All of you. Because you cannot see the truth. But you know what, Arlock you’re the most weak.”, she explained and Arlock rose from his position next to Mary

“Why are you- You should not be- I am Priest Arlock, you should bow before me!”, he exclaimed and Juvia snarled

“I will do no such thing. You plan to stand in our way! I shall kill you.”, she lifted her arms and Arlock laughed

“You cannot kill me.”

“You sure?”, Juvia asked, raising a brow.

“You cannot kill your own uncle!”, Arlock exclaimed and Juvia halted.

A far off memory came up in her head. A lonely childhood. The man with the purple hair asking her to join his guild. A fight against her king. A happier place.

She shook her head and barked to Abel

“Tie him. I don’t want him to intervene.”

The man did as he was told, since he was intimidated by the bluenette.

Then Juvia turned to Gray who looked at her to make sure she was okay. The information she had gained about Arlock confused her, he could feel that. But she was either ignoring it or thinking about something else.

“The end is approaching. Let’s retire to call Zeref.”, she told him in a quiet voice and Gray nodded. He turned to the rest of Avatar.

“I hope you realized what your real purpose here is. We will be vulnerable while calling for Zeref. I want you to protect us in case intruders will come.”, he explained and the group nodded. Even Mary seemed willing to do this.

Juvia pointed to Totomaru, Aria, Sol and Bora.

“They’re the strongest I want them as the last line of defence.”, she declared and Gray nodded.

“Please follow us you four. You will be stationed right in front of our room.”, he explained and together they left the room.

* * *

 

“Whaddaya mean you only got two rooms left?”, Gajeel roared “We’re the fucking council! Get us more rooms!”

They had reached Acalypha and had decided to go to the inn there to stay the night. They would have to be awake the following morning after all.

“I’m sorry, sir. There’s nothing I can do. I have two rooms with two beds. That’s all I can offer.”, the innkeeper responded being used to men like that.

“We’ll take the rooms.”, Levy said and before Gajeel could disagree snatched the keys from the innkeeper.

She tossed one key to Natsu and quickly disappeared with Lucy, Wendy and Charla.

“Does that mean I have to share a bed with flame brain?”, Gajeel roared. The only answer he got was a happy giggle.

  
  


 


	11. To Save You

** I Will Follow You: ** **To Save You  
Warning: ft 424, 425 and 428 spoiler, ANGST!**

** Disclaimer: ** **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 

In the end Gajeel did not have to share a bed with Natsu. There was a couch in the room that the black haired male gladly chose as his sleeping place.

He lay awake, looking outside at the stars. He was worried. He had had a bad feeling about this from the moment he knew about the location. He knew Juvia could defend herself, but h hoped that she would not have to defend herself against him. He sighed heavily.

“Can’t sleep either?” he heard Natsu ask over the sound of Happy and Lily soft snores.

“Worried about Juvia...” he explained.

“Yeah me too. I hope she and Gray won’t do anything stupid. This Avatar stuff sounds like serious business. And with Zeref involved.” Natsu agreed.

“Indeed. Well if they’re doin’ anything stupid we’ll just have kick their asses until they realise what’s wrong with them”, Gajeel declared and Natsu added

“Yeah, that’ll bring them back to reason. Well we should try to sleep now. Tomorrow will be a long day.”

* * *

 

It was early when Gajeel and Natsu knocked on the door of the girls’ room. After a short moment Wendy opened the door.

In the back it was easy to hear Charla reprimanding Lucy and Levy for not getting up. Both were hiding themselves from the sound and the light underneath their blankets.

Gajeel rolled his eyes and stepped to the side of the bed where a short lock of blue hair stuck out of the blanket. Natsu went to the other side. They gave each other a nod and each grabbed one girl with their blankets and lifted them into the air.

While Lucy was kicking around in defence, Gajeel almost dropped Levy. The reason for this was the bluenette’s clothing or rather lack thereof. Gajeel was surprised to find her only clad in her underwear and bra.

When Levy realised what she had been wearing she seized her struggle. Slowly Gajeel put her back on the bed turning his back towards her blushing.

“Come on, Luce, you really need to get ready.” Natsu declared unfazed by the fact that Lucy, too, only was in her underwear.

* * *

 

It did not take them long to find the lair. Of course Natsu and Gajeel barged right in. In the entrance stood two women. The two dragon slayers noted how they smelled like the pieces of clothing they had found in Gray and Juvia’s room.

The taller woman with dark skin turned around and struck the smaller one. Gajeel nodded at her and, followed by Lucy, Levy, Wendy and the three Exceeds, pushed on.

They turned into a room where a priest figure was bound to the floor and a small man stood next to him.

“Don’t hurt me please, I’m just watching him.” he squealed upon seeing Natsu’s gaze. Lucy held him back. Lily, Charla and Happy offered staying and watching over the two.

The group pushed onwards. Natsu and Gajeel following their sense of smell.

At the end of a tunnel they came across three men. Much like the moment when they entered the hideout, one of the three men, the tall blonde one, turned against the other two, making it easy for the group to surpass them.

When Gajeel rounded the corner and saw who was standing there he stopped dead in his tracks. He could not believe his eyes. After the fall of Phantom Lord their ways had parted, he had been sure Totomaru was on the right track with his teaching job. But to find him there, in a lair to get Zeref.

He was not only shocked to find Totomaru there, no, to Totomaru’s right, in front of Sol and Aria stood none other than Juvia’s retard ex Bora.

“Get outta my way.” Natsu roared sending a punch to Totomaru’s nose, who sidestepped the attack and let Natsu run against the wall.

Gajeel had hardly the time to be impressed by the imprint Natsu had left in said wall because he started his attack. Instead of Totomaru he attacked Bora, something he had wanted to do for years.

Sol and Aria jumped on him, most likely to apprehend him. The six males fought, iron, fire, smoke, air and earth magic was bouncing around in a frantic manner, so that the three women watching could only wonder who attacked who.

Lucy decided it was time to intervene and called Scorpio and Loki to get the males to stop fighting. She wanted information.

Scorpio held the Element Four members and Bora back and Loki looked at them angrily.

“What’s going on here?” Lucy asked as Loki walked in front of the men menacingly.

“Oh, how should we know?” Totomaru asked in a teasing manner.

Loki delivered a punch to his stomach.

He stood in front of Aria and only raised a brow.

“This is so saaaaaaaaad. Juvia-sama has amnesia, so saaaaaad. She and her ‘king’ are summoning Zeref, so saaaaad. They say they want to take over the world with him, so saaaaad.”

“And what’re you idiots doing here?” Gajeel asked and Sol answered

“Well, Monsieur Gajeel, we are here because Juvia-sama wanted us as our last line of defence.” he explained proudly.

Suddenly the room was filled with smoke.

“You idiots surely didn’t think you could stop us so easily. “ Bora said in the darkness and Scorpio told Lucy that because of the smoke Bora was able to wiggle out of his sand.

Lucy could see that Natsu tried to get through the thick smoke because there was flickering of light where Natsu had stood before. She cursed and wondered what Bora would do. Since the last time she had seen him, his ring magic must have gotten stronger, either that or he obtained more powerful rings.

Next to her, where Levy had stood came a piercing shriek and Lucy whirled around. In the smoke it was hard to see, but Lucy could swear she saw the outlines of two people, one taller, holding the other in the air and the smaller one kicking.

She heard Gajeel roar at the shriek and was surprised when she was hit by an Iron Dragon fist, aimed at whoever held Levy. Through the smoke the Iron Dragon Slayer had not seen where he attacked and accidentally hit Lucy.

This rewarded him a Lucy kick.

When Scorpio told Lucy that the other three had also escaped she gritted her teeth. Her side hurt, she could hardly see and as far as she knew Bora had Levy.

“Wind Dragon Roar!” yelled Wendy and the smoke around Bora and Levy cleared. Levy slipped from Bora’s grip and Gajeel instantly charged to knock out Bora.

Lucy looked around, she was also shown, making her an easy target. All of a sudden Scorpio and Loki were by her side protecting her.

“You know, when I promised her to protect you for her, I was surprised, but I guess that’s who she is. Hard shell soft heart.” Scorpio muttered and Lucy felt a pang in her heart being reminded of Aquarius.

She could hear movement in the smoke and got ready to defend herself when she found herself unable to move. She was not the only one. From the corner of her eye she saw Wendy stop in her tracks on her way to take a look if Levy was hurt and Gajeel paused mid-air before punching Bora.

Another moment and a wave of air let the smoke around them vanish. Lucy’s eyes widened to find Aria standing right in front of her, about to strike her.

“Look at that, Gray-sama, we almost missed the best part of the party.” a familiar voice giggled and another joined in her laughter.

The door opened and a figure walked out. Zeref. He held a book that was oddly familiar. The dark mage smiled serenely as Gray and Juvia followed him.

Then he turned to Natsu, who seemed to be the only one able to move.

Natsu tried to run to him to stop him. Zeref only smiled wider and opened the book in his hand.

“My brother, it is time.”

 

 


	12. And Stay With You Forever

**Warning: ft 424, 425 and 428 spoiler, ANGST!**

** Disclaimer: ** **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 

They knew the incantation was finished when a wind went through the room.

Juvia reached for her lover’s hand with her eyes still closed. When their hands united creating a unique pattern of black and white clashing.

“Open your eyes.” a voice asked and they both followed the order.

In front of them stood a young man, who was maybe a little younger than them. His hair and eyes were jet black and he smiled at them.

“As I’ve noticed you also brought my brother to me. How kind of you.” he complimented them.

“Master Zeref, it is a pleasure to finally meet you.” Gray told him and bowed.

Juvia also bowed and Zeref laughed quietly

“It seems like our meeting has to be cut short, I am eager to meet my brother.”

He turned to the door of the room and opened it. Gray and Juvia followed him and entered the corridor. They had been right to place the Element Four and Bora there, because it seemed like the Fairies had no chance.

However, as Gray observed, they all had frozen in mid motion. Zeref’s powerful magic no doubt.

Zeref, who had conjured a book with the letters END, smiled when he saw the scene.

The pink haired mage tried to run to Zeref, wanting clearly to stop him.

He was just about to reach him when Zeref’s smile broadened and he opened the book.

“My brother, it is time.”

The salmon haired mage stopped in his tracks. His eyes opened and a scream of anguish coursed through him. The bandage around his right wrist fell off and showed a sign.

He was lifted in the air, his back craned and a surge rolled through him. He made weird movements until his hands and feet had become claws. Fire surrounded him.

His body stilled and his feet touched the floor again.

“Natsu?”, the blonde woman in the room that seemed oddly familiar to Juvia, asked and for a moment the claws on the male’s hands seemed to retreat.

Then his head gave a violent shake and horns grew out of his salmon hair that had grown five inches.

He opened his eyes to reveal his milky yellow irises with the slit like pupils.

He snarled “Do not. Use. That. Name.”, his teeth grown sharper, much like fangs.

Zeref addressed the whole group “Bow before my ultimate creation, made of the lifeless body of my brother. Bow before master END. Fashioned to be the centre of the new world, led by my most ardent followers.”

He motioned to the two mages behind him and Gray and Juvia shared a smirk.

“My brother, show them what you can do.”, Zeref ordered Natsu.

All it took for Natsu to render Bora unconscious was a flick of his finger. The purple haired man was engulfed by flames, which threw him to the wall.

“Brother, why is it so dark?”, Natsu asked after he watched his victim slide down the wall, a head wound leaving a trail of blood.

“It is just your eyes adjusting, END. You are not used to this existence.”, Zeref explained.

The tall, black haired man called out to the demon “Oi, Flamebrain, get a grip!”, but when END turned to him he jumped away in the last moment to get away from the demonic fire. He had just been near sharing Bora’s fate.

END’s face turned into a snarl and he flicked his finger at Totomaru, who howled in pain when the fire crept up his pants. After a moment he also was slapped against the wall. He was not unconscious but he chose not to get up, so he would not anger the demon.

When he saw Aria and Sol trying to flee he let fire appear in the doorway of the door leading away. The two did not stop but their painful cries were heard and made Lucy’s hair stand.

She had to stop Natsu. She turned to Gray and Juvia, as if they could help her, but what she saw terrified her. The two stood there grinning widely, as if they were enjoying this.

She took the time to fully take in their appearances. Gray’s hair was slicked back, a dark coat and dark pants did hardly anything to hide the dark mark creeping up his right side right into his face. His right eye shone in a sinister red. The other was dark grey, as she was used to. His left hand held Juvia’s right.

Juvia’s hair was open and tumbled down to her waist in thick waves. She was dressed in a leather dress, which displayed her cleavage and part of her stomach. Two slits went up her legs. On her left side a white mark, similar to Gray’s black one went from her thigh up to her face. Her right eye was white as the moon, the other was blue, like normal.

“This day will go down in history as the day that true Zeref’s reign began.”, Zeref declared. He stretched his fingers out in front of him. A dark beam went out of hit, hitting Natsu in the chest.

“Reign my brother, in the centre, to make everyone see how special you are.”, again Natsu was engulfed by flames, that did not seem to hurt him.

“Reign ice wizard, as the king, reign rain woman, as the queen and bring the world balance.”

Zeref pointed to Juvia and Gray. Juvia was engulfed in bright white light, while Gray was surrounded by a shadow.

Then Zeref turned to the rest of the people assembled before him. He pointed to them.

Lucy felt a power push her down. She did her best to resist it, but to no avail.

“Bow followers and see the truth.”

When they all bowed down, because the force did not give them any other choice, END turned to Zeref.

“Brother, it is time.”, he stated and lifted his own hand.

“That is true, brother. United are we at last, separated we will be soon. But together we stay, until forever.”, Zeref smiled.

Juvia knew what was going to happen, but she felt it was what was supposed to happen.

Natsu held up his hand and closed it.

Flames erupted and pushed against the walls. Suddenly it was very hot. Lucy turned away.

As soon as the heat came she was drenched in water and then there was a cooling sensation.

When she looked again, Zeref was reduced to a pile of dust on the floor and Gray, Juvia and Natsu stood, emanating power.

“Well then, what shall we do with you?”, Natsu asked and walked up and down in front of the group.

“Oh I just now the perfect thing.”, he turned to Lucy with a wicked grin.

“No, Natsu, don’t, remember who you are, please!”, she begged as he walked towards her.

The force had gone, so she stumbled back, Juvia and Gray held the others back as Natsu walked towards Lucy.

“No, please, no. Natsu remember, it’s Lucy, don’t kill me. Please!”, she begged.

Her back hit the wall and she screamed in fear as Natsu walked even further to her, until he was standing mere inches in front of her.

He reached out and Lucy’s scream of fear rang through the room.

 


End file.
